VampirePuff Girls
by MilitaryBratUSA
Summary: Ever since that one awful day the professor was killed and Blossom and her sisters were converted into lust loving and Blood sucking vampires everything has been terrible. but now the girls have found their mates. will things become easier? VAMPFIC
1. descriptions

**Blossom walked into her hot pink bedroom. It was no longer the fairy pink it used to be but was now a very dark room with no windows. Ever since that one awful day the professor was killed and Blossom and her sisters were converted into lust loving and blood sucking vampires, she had been down all the time. She would always stay in her room except for feeding time. But tonight she wasn't upset or mad, she didn't feel like killing anything in her path in fact she was the complete opposite. She had found the one person that could make her life better, she had found her mate. She never expected to find one and when she did she never thought it would be…..**

* * *

**Blossom**

Red hair that extended to her knees, and always kept it back in a black bow

Fairy pink eyes that where outlined by beautiful long eye-lashes

Good curves

B-cup

Always has on something hot pink, red, or black on

Leader of the Powerpuff girls

The eldest of the three girls

Hunts by night/Seduces men

**Buttercup**

Raven black hair that comes to her mid-back

Bangs always pushed back with a white skull clip

Neon green eyes

Great curves

C-cup

Only wears green and black

Middle child

Hunts at anytime/usually drunk men

Sometimes sober

**Bubbles**

Golden blonde hair that ends right under her butt

Has a light blue highlight that outlines her face

Baby blue eyes

Good curves

B-cup

Mostly light blue and black but occasionally white

Youngest of the three

At Night/makes love to the men first

* * *

**Yes the Rowdyruffs will be in this. The Powerpuff Girls are the Vampires in this story though.**

**I know it was short but I promise I will update soon. So that means you need to review and comment still. **

**I promise the real first chapter will be up by Sunday**


	2. flashback

Blossom walked into her hot pink bedroom. It was no longer the fairy pink it used to be but was now a very dark room with no windows. Ever since that one awful day the professor was killed and Blossom and her sisters were converted into lust loving and blood sucking vampires, she had been down all the time. She would always stay in her room except for feeding time. But tonight she wasn't upset or mad, she didn't feel like killing anything in her path in fact she was the complete opposite. She had found the one person that could make her life better, she had found her mate. She never expected to find one and when she did she never thought it would be Brick. Her long lost hotheaded counterpart that was also her enemy.

Brick what are you doing now, are you thinking of me, do you love me? These where the questions that were going through her mind all night. Blossom couldn't stop thinking about him in fact she kept replaying the event over and over again in her mind

"_Flash Back"_

_Him, I want him. Blossom thought_

_Blossom was looking at a tall muscular guy with long red hair and a baseball cap that was on backwards. This man was about 5'9 and could easily overpower her, if she was normal that is. He was wearing black baggy pants, a red shirt that had orange, black, and yellow flames on it, and black Air Jordon sneakers on his feet._

_Blossom felt strangely attracted to this man and couldn't help but look at him. She decided to use her littlest sister's technique tonight. She would lure him in, then bring him back into an alley and make love to him, and then when she was ready she would lick is neck to numb the nerves so he wouldn't feel a thing. She really didn't care if he felt the pain or not, actually she would have liked to see him yell as he was bleeding to death under her but if he yelled she would have been caught. _

_I silently walked over towards him but only enough for him to see me without his two friends noticing that I was there._

_Suddenly he looked my way_

_Good he noticed me. I thought_

_I just started to move my body so he could get a good view of my breasts. I was also giving him a very seductive smile_

_He just gave me a smile back, and I could tell he was quit happy at the fact that he was about to get lucky because his eyes showed tons of lust._

_He said something to his friends and then walked over towards me. By now his friends had noticed me and one had the biggest smile I had ever seen. In fact it was bigger than Bubbles. The other one was pouting but yet he was giving the redhead thumbs up. He reminded me a lot of Buttercup._

"_Hey my names Brick and yours is?" the man said in a deep husky voice_

_I froze, I literally froze. If I was pale before this, than I'm completely white now._

_He just looked at me impatiently._

"_Well? Are we going to do this or what?" he snarled_

"_Brick?" I whispered_

"_Yes that's my name so don't ware it out." His voice was starting to rise_

"_You don't know me?" I asked_

"_No. should I?"_

"_It's me, Blossom. You know, pinkie from the Powerpuff girls."_

_He just looked at me with a pale emotionless face. _

_And then..._

"_Flash back ended"_

"Blossom what are you doing up so late?" my green sister yelled

"I didn't eat." I all most yelled

She had been getting on my nerves lately and I couldn't stand it when she interrupted my thoughts. Yes I knew she meant well but sometimes I couldn't stand my sisters. Not even Bubbles.

"You haven't eaten, really? Usually you're the first to eat. What happened tonight?" Buttercup said softly

Ok, yes I know Buttercup is the strong tough one of the three of us, but whether she wants to admit it or not she has a motherly side to her sometimes.

"I saw Brick, and was going to eat him."

"Well why didn't you. I would have eaten Butch without a second thought."

"Because Buttercup" I was yelling at this point "I'm not a mindless killer like you. And besides when I saw Brick tonight, I didn't hate him anymore! It was something else." I said the last part gently

Bubbles had ran into the room when I was yelling at Buttercup and I guess she caught on to the conversation pretty quickly

"So in other words Blossom, you want him to be your mate don't you?" my youngest sister said

I didn't know how to answer this so I just said the first thing that came to mind

"I…I .I guess so." I stammered

* * *

**So what do you think? Was the flash back to long? Did you understand? If there is anything you think I should explain more? **

**Let me know.**

**So that means review.**

**And be nice when you do.**

**This only my second chap.**


	3. drunk and sex

_8:13 p.m._

Hurry up already! I mentally yelled. Why is this guy still sober? Shouldn't he be drunk by now

"Hey bartender, I want another shot!" the man yelled

He was about 5'8 and had muscular arms. He was wearing a v-neck forest green shirt, black baggy pants, and black Nike sneakers. He had Spiky jet black hair with one piece trying to cover his left eye. Finally his eyes, they where so deep and mysterious, they where an electrifying dark green.

After an hour of watching the man, he finally looked my way and _winked._ He winked at me, he was basically asking me to kill him right there and then. But something kept me from doing that. I bet it was the mysterious green eyes of his, or maybe that perfect white smile he was shinning at me. He then finished off his 6th shot and walked over towards me.

"Hey baby, you like what you see?" he asked shinning his white smile, that turned into a lustful smirk

"I would say yes, but then I would be lying." I snarled back

"You're feisty, I like feisty girls." He said with lust filling his deep green eyes

"And you're bad, I like bad boys." I said in a seductive tone

"Well then I guess I should introduce my-self then. I'm Butch and you are?"

Oh no. this can't be happening, this can't be butch, I can't do this. I told Blossom I would kill him but I didn't think I would fall for him. I hadn't realized that he was tall and handsome when I said it. What do I do? Maybe I should just play along. Yes that's what I'll do, I'll just play along and then when he is about to die I'll tell him it's really me. But how am I supposed to kill someone I like.

"Hey babe, are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine, but"

Okay I'm going to tell him that I'm Buttercup, and hopefully he will be drunk enough not to care.

"But what?" he asked

"I'm Buttercup."

* * *

So he wants to have a little fun now does he? Well I can give him that but it's going to come with a price. I put on my seductive smile and started to walk over to a blond boy about my age; he was about 5'8 and had a very muscular body. He also had ocean blue eyes that fit perfectly with his smile. He was wearing a blue v-neck shirt. Perfect I thought, it'll be easier to bite his neck with that shirt. He had on faded blue jeans with holes in the knee's and blue and black sneakers on his feet.

He was staring at me with lust and shock in his eyes.

"Hi." I said as sweetly as I could

"Hi, umm...is there something you want?"

"Yes, yes there is."

"Well, what is it?" he asked

I stood on my tip toes and whispered in to his ear "I want you."

He stepped back a minute and looked at me with a shocked expression on his face.

I walked towards him and put my hand on his arm gently and looked straight into his electrifying blue eyes.

"Come on. It'll be fun for the both of us." I paused then went on "And if you want we don't have to do it write away. We can get to know each other first." I said very seductively

I could tell he really wanted to make love to me, but something was holding him back and I wanted to know what was holding up my dinner.

I grabbed his hand and started to walk to the nearest café.

Right when we where about to enter

He stopped and I turned around to find him smiling at me.

"On second thought lets go have fun." He smirked at me revealing a white perfect smile.

I kissed his lips just incase he was thinking about changing his mind. I then started to walk towards the nearest alley.

When we had gotten there I pushed him up against a wall and started kissing him. He tasted so good and I wanted more. He opened his mouth and I slid my tongue in and we started wrestling for dominance. He put his hand under my baby blue skirt and I put my hand under his navy blue shirt.

5 minutes later and we're both on the cold floor

He was lying next to me and we were both panting very heavily

Okay so I was enjoying my-self way to much tonight to kill the boy, so I just rolled back over and on top of the boy. He smiled up at me

"Thanks." He said

"For what?" I asked confused

"For letting me play with you." He smirked in a seductive way

"Are you trying to tell me you want more?"

He laughed at my question "No, not anymore tonight. But if ever do I'll make sure it's you."

"That's sweet."

"Hey bye the way my name is Boomer." He said still panting

What! I can't believe I just had sex with a Rowdyruff boy! I screamed in my head. Oh no this is not good. What am I suppose to say back? I mean I had fun with him tonight and I hadn't killed him because of it. Do I like him? He his cute but, he's my enemy. Well Blossom does like Brick so maybe it's okay, maybe I should tell him who I really am.

"Umm...Boomer. I need to tell you something."

"Okay what is it?" he said smiling

"I'm Bubbles, your counterpart."

WHAT! /how/the/hell/are/you/Buttercup/Bubbles **(The boys said the same thing)**

* * *

**Okay that's the end how did you like it. The reason the last sentence is like that is because Boomer and Butch said the exact same thing at the same time.**

**So don't forget to review please ^w^**


	4. crosses

**Bubbles POV**

"How the hell are you Bubbles? She was sweet, innocent, and kind not a damn prostitute!" Boomer yelled

I jumped off of him and started looking for my clothes

"Because people change, things happen. And I'm not a prostitute!" I screamed

"All right porn." He shot back

"I'm not porn either."

"Then what are you, because you're obviously not some Powerpuff girl anymore."

"I'm a …I'm sorry I can't tell you that." I began to cry

"Ah crap! This is what I get for being the nicest one out of my brothers." Boomer yelled

"If you where nice you would help me find my clothes. Besides I'll be out of your hair if you do." I snapped

"Fine I'll help you as soon as I find mine."

Why does he have to be so gorgeous? Can't he do the honorable thing and stink like all the other guys that I did *it* with. That would make things so much easier because I would have killed him by now. But no, he had to go and be hot and sexy and delicious!

"Look Bubbles, if that's even the name you go by now. Let's not tell our siblings about this."

"I just stared at him. His muscular body, deep and calm ocean blue eyes, and then is proud white smile. He had his boxers on but that was about it. I also only had my under garments on.

"Ok." I smiled trying to match my joyful smile to his proud one

He just laughed and continued looking for his clothes

* * *

**Boomer's POV**

Ok so Bubbles isn't that bad looking, in fact she's h-o-t, hot! It's just the fact that we just had sex and we're enemies. I loved her smile though, the way it shines so brightly. All though is it just me or am I imagining things but I'm pretty sure I saw Bubbles with big canine teeth. I don't remember her having those the last time I saw her. Oh well I'm sure it's nothing. We were both dressed and I was about to leave when Bubbles walked over to me.

"Boomer I'm sorry, I really am."

"It's o…."

Bubbles pulled me closer to her and started to kiss my lips. She tasted like cotton candy, the blue kind of course. I started to kiss her back but it had only been a minute before I heard this beeping noise and it was coming from Bubbles' necklace. She stepped back and looked at me with joy and happiness swimming in her eyes.

"I'll be back for you my love." She said flying off

Did she just call me her love? I'm not getting a good feeling about what's going to happen next

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" Butch yelled

Ok so I guess he's not drunk. Everyone turned and looked at us like we were crazy. I grabbed his hand and pulled him outside.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" he yelled "someone help me, this chick is going to rape me. No I can't get pregnant!"  
Ok so maybe he was a little drunk, but he put on quit the show. Honestly if I wasn't so ticked off and in love with him I would have laughed my ass off. We were finally outside where no one could here us.

"Butch quite screaming. Your not going to be raped." I said rubbing my temples

"I know" he said simply then continued "I was just trying to embarrass you." He then smiled "Well did it work?"

"Yes Butch you did. And stop drinking for gods sake."

"Why? I'm having a lot of fun. Maybe you should try it."

"No thanks I'll pass."

"See this is why nobody likes you. It's because you're a bitch that can't have fun." He then smiled his perfect white smile at me. I loved his smile mainly because it stands out from the rest of him. With his hair being midnight black and him all ways wearing dark green and black his smile practically glows.

"I have friends and many people love me."

"Yeah well it's only because you're hot." Butch hadn't realized what he just said and when he did he looked like his eyes would pop out of his head

* * *

**Butch's POV**

Did I really just say she was hot? Well great, now every time I see her she's going to keep bragging plus she'll probably use it for black-mail. My life is screwed.

"Look Buttercup please don't say anything."

"Don't worry Butch, I won't say a word." She just smirked evilly "If"

Oh great her it comes. She'll probably want me to be her little butler boy. I can see it now Butch the Butler boy. Or maybe she'll want me and my brothers to leave and never come back. Ugh…either way she wants something because she's using the _if_ word. My least favorite word along with _but_.

"All right what do you want?" I snarled

She walked towards me with lust filling her neon green eyes

"B…B…Buttercup."

She grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer.

"I want you." She whispered in my ear "as my mate"

She then crashed her lips on mine. I could taste beer on her lips and boy did it taste AWSOME! She was licking my lips to try and get me to open my mouth. But something caught her off guard. It was a beeping cross shaped necklace hanging beautifully around Buttercup's neck. She stopped and walked backwards a bit then winked at me.

"I'll be back for you." She said in a seductive tone

She then flew off into the night leaving me behind. A shocked, turned on, and scared me.

"Crap!" I yelled as loud as my lungs would let me. Which by the way is really loud.

* * *

**So what did you think? And before anyone says anything yes Bubbles isn't like what she used to be. She's a seductive vampire now so she completely changed. All of the girls change in different ways. But Bubbles is still sweet and kind when she is around her sisters but when she gets around other people and creatures she becomes very seductive.**


	5. gonna get my red

**Ok I'm sorry that it's been awhile. I was busy with school and my other stories so once again I'm sorry and I hope you forgive me. I could also use some ideas from you guys. I'm kind of running low on ideas for this story. **

* * *

**Blossom's POV**

I was sitting in my dark pink room when my sisters ran in practically screaming my name.

"Blossom, guess what?" Bubbles shouted

"What Bubbles?" I said a little irritated

"I saw Boomer tonight and Buttercup saw Butch!" Bubbles was jumping up and down from excitement "and our necklaces started beeping!" she went on

I looked at Buttercup confused "I thought you said you would kill Butch without a second thought?" I questioned

Buttercup just glared at me "Yeah well that was before I realized how cute he was." every word dripping with venom.

I just smirked revealing my hidden fangs and looking from sister to sister, I realized one thing. "Girls" I stated standing up "I believe we have some boys to catch." I laughed to my-self and walked out of the room with my sisters on my heels.

I started thinking some more. The crosses around our necks, they started beeping when we saw the boys. But why didn't they right as soon as we saw them. The one reason we were given these cursed things was to find ourselves mates. We had the damned thing for other reasons but I had never figured those out. Mine was black with a pink rim around it. Buttercup's was the same except a green rim and Bubbles had a Blue rim.

Once we were out the door we flew off in the sky. We checked the places where we first saw the boys but nothing. We somehow got lucky and saw three different colored strips of light. One red, green, and blue racing towards a rundown abandoned house. We turned around and followed the lights, knowing that the ones creating the light were our counterparts.

The colors had stopped but a small dim light had come on inside the house. My sisters and I flew straight for the house bracing ourselves for impact. My heart was thumping harder and harder. It got to a point where I thought it was going to burst out of my chest.

* * *

**Brick's POV**

Yes while my brothers are probably out having fun I'm stuck at some park thinking about Blossom. Her long flowing red hair, hypnotizing pink eyes, and beautiful white smile. Those things all happened to be the same yet there was something different about her. Something I couldn't make out. Was it her pale skin, oddly big canine teeth, or the fact that she tried to seduce me. I wasn't sure but something was off about her the night I saw Blossom again, and I was going to find out what it was. I closed my eyes and sat back to think some more but the only thing I could think of was Blossom. I sat there for a while until I heard someone yell in my ear; which believe me, it isn't the most pleasant thing when you have super hearing.

I opened my eyes to find a pair of blue eyes staring down at me. It was Boomer, go figure.

"Hey dude you awake, I have something to tell you." Boomer said with a scared but excited look in his ocean blue eyes.

"Yes Boomer I'm awake, and let me guess whatever you have to tell me, it involves Bubbles." I stated flatly

"Whoa, cool man!" Boomer looked even more excited "How did you know I was going to say that, know wait guess what color I'm thinking of." Boomer closed his eyes and stood up straight waiting for me to answer

"Boomer-"

"Guess Brick!" he was getting a little impatient

I just heaved a sigh "Blue." It was pretty obvious he would pick that color

Boomer's eyes shot open and a smile spread across his face "Dude are you like psychic or something?"

I grabbed the scruff of his shirt and pulled him closer to my face "no you moron, I'm not some psychic freak." I snarled and let him go.

Boomer stumbled to his feet and rubbed his chest "Bro if you and Butch keep doing that I'm not going to have any chest hair." Boomer started pouting.

I just snorted and tried to change the subject "So speaking of Butch where is he?"

"I don't know, he said he would meet me here at 10:00 sharp."

I looked at my 500 dollar watch; it was my pride and joy. Yes I did pay for it thank you very much.

"Its 9:59 now so that gives him a minute." I stated looking at my littlest brother

He looked back and smirked pointing to the distant town. There was a green light heading straight for us. Butch was almost out of time. He probably had like five seconds left. I started counting down in my head 5…4…3…2…1! As soon as I hit 1 Butch was by my side sitting on the bench panting heavily

"So how was your night Butch?" Boomer asked in a cheerful tone.

"It was terrible!" Butch said between breaths. "I saw Buttercup." He looked straight at me as if asking me permission to say her name. "She kissed me to." He snarled

I could tell even though he looked pissed that's not how he was really feeling. I saw it in his eyes, he was happy. Something he never showed around others except maybe Boomer or me. If he was ever a little happy around other people it would be fake or he was being sarcastic.

I stood up and turned to my brothers. "Come on you two, let's head home." With that we took off with our signature colors creating a steak of light behind us. I smiled feeling the wind in my hair and on my cheeks. I loved flying; it made me feel so free. Like I could be my-self and no one would care.

We finally got to out pathetic looking house. I flopped down on the couch while Butch turned on the light. Boomer went to the kitchen and got a glass of water. We all sat there relaxing for about ten seconds tops before there was this loud crash. The chair I was on flipped backwards and I heard Boomer do a spit take. I opened my eyes and saw a huge hole in our so called house. I stood up and used my x-ray vision to find my brothers through all the dust and debris. I finally located them and three other figures that I couldn't make out.

The middle figure looked at the other two and then they were gone. The middle one started walking towards me. I got in a fighting stance in case the figure decided to attack. As the figure got closer my heart started beating faster. I could feel my blood rising inside of me.

The figure got closer and I could tell it was a girl with long flowing hair. It looked as if she had a perfect hour glass figure. All though with my luck it'll probably be some whore who thinks she owns me or something.

The figure stepped out of the dust and into the light. I was shocked with what I saw, not to mention totally wrong with the whole whore thing I thought a minute ago. It wasn't a whore at all in fact it was Blossom! She stepped closer to me so we were face to face. Her eyes where so soft and warming. She smiled at me but her eyes never left mine. She cupped her hand around my cheek and held my hand with her free hand. I felt frozen to the floor, I tried telling my-self to move but my body wouldn't listen. I felt paralyzed. I just stared into her eyes; I had failed to notice she was leaning in. Finally I felt her lips come in contact with mine. I started to kiss her back but I started to feel drowsy. My legs felt so weak and they finally gave out on me. I fell to the ground and looked up. My vision was blurred but I heard a soft voice whisper in my ear. "Just relax Brick, go to sleep." It was Blossom I could tell

So I reluctantly listened and shut my eyes. I fell into a deep sleep not waking up for hours.

* * *

**Blossom's POV**

Well that was easier than I thought. I was for sure Brick was going to make things hard but he didn't. Oh well, I guess I should be thankful. After all Bubbles was on the brink of tears while Buttercup just looked pissed. Clearly Boomer and Butch didn't cooperate as well as Brick did. My sisters and I where all sitting in a limo with the boys asleep on the floor. I couldn't take my eyes off of Brick; he was so adorable when he slept. He looked younger, so did Butch and Boomer. I wonder if everyone looked younger when they slept. I sighed then looked at my sisters "We're in so much trouble aren't we?" I asked

Buttercup and Bubbles exchanged a glance then looked back over at me. They nodded their heads yes. I looked down at Brick feeling hot tears stream down my cheeks. What where we getting the boys into. We should know better. The rules clearly sate that Vampires cannot fall in love with humans.

"Maybe the Lord will understand." Bubbles piped up as if she had read my mind.

"Maybe." I said still looking at my soon-to-be-mate.

"Blossom don't think so negatively, if you think like that then you're defiantly not going to get what you want." Buttercup explained

I just looked at her my eyes all puffy and red. She looked back with sympathy swimming in her brilliant green eyes.

"Everything will be okay Blossom." Buttercup hugged me "I promise." She said letting go

I looked back at her and smiled. That's not a side of Buttercup I see very often so I might as well enjoy it while I can.

* * *

**Ok once again I'm sorry for not updating for a while. And remember I could use some ideas from you guys. So thx and don't forget to review. ^_^ oh and sorry that Blossom's POV was so short.**


	6. sexy Blossom

**Ok many of you have been asking me when this story is going to get to the M rated part. Well here you go. Sorry if it isn't that great, I'm not good at seen like that.**

* * *

**Brick's POV**

I awoke in a huge room. It was painted red with a black stripe running through the middle. I was lying on a queen sized bed with a red and black comforter. I looked to my right to see a girl staring at me with huge soft eyes. My vision was still a little blurry so I couldn't make out her features. I blinked my eyes open and closed a couple of times hoping that would help and it did. I looked over at the girl, it wasn't just any girl though it was Blossom. I jumped back from shock and fell off the bed. That's when I realized the only thing I was wearing was my boxers. What had I done last night? I don't remember anything about the past night; actually I don't remember anything about yesterday at all. Shouldn't a person remember what they had for breakfast the day before because I don't, I'm pretty sure that's not normal. But then I realized I'm not normal either, then I came back to where the only thing I have on is my underwear. That's when I started freaking out for real.

"Shh…its okay Bricky, calm down." Blossom bent down to my level

"The last time I calmed down around you I ended up hear." I snapped at her "And don't call me Bricky either."

I could see tears welling up in her eyes. Well great, Just fan…freakin...tastic.

"Listen Blossom I'm sorry." Tears where rolling down her cheeks at this point "Please don't cry." I begged

At this point she was sobbing uncontrollably. I felt so…so weird. What am I supposed to do? She can't cry forever can she? "Blossom, please stop."

She looked at me with puffy red eyes. Even then she looked like an angel. Oh god! I just called her an angel.

"I'm sorry Bricky." She sobbed "Please forgive me?"

"Blossom, where am I?" I asked sitting up

She finally stopped sobbing and she wiped away most of her tears "I can't tell you yet." I could tell she was scared. She stood up and walked away.

"Aaaaah!" there was a horrifying shriek. That sounded like Boomer

I looked at Blossom. She had fear swimming in her pink orbs. What was worrying her so much?

"Blossom, where are my brothers?" I asked standing up

She turned around to face me. "They're with my sisters."

"But why did someone just scream." I walked towards her slowly hoping I wouldn't scare her anymore then what she was.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you that either." She said

"Can you at least tell me why the only thing I have on is my boxers?" I said smiling trying to get her to calm down

I saw a small smile on her face. At least I'm getting somewhere with her. Her smile then dissolved when there was another shriek. But this time I knew it was Butch. Blossom looked at me with sympathy, not fear. What was going on?

She started walking towards me with lust now filling her eyes. I really don't like where this is going. She started licking her lips like I was some kind of all you can eat buffet. My legs hit the bed and I fell backwards. I tried to get away from her but that didn't seem to be happening, mainly because I felt paralyzed. It was all coming back to me, Blossom crashing through the roof, she hypnotized me somehow, then she kissed me and i went unconscious. She was doing the same thing now.

She was crawling towards me almost like a tiger stalking its prey, and sadly in this case I'm the poor baby gazelle that's about to be eaten. "You honestly want me to tell you why you only have your boxers on?' she asked a smirk spreading across her face. She was on top of me now and I wasn't getting a good vibe on what's about to happen.

"B…Blossom." I managed to joke up

"Yessss." She answered in a slow seductive voice.

She was massaging my *guy area* and god did it feel good. But I had to show her I wasn't week like she thought. By now the only thing she had on was her undergarments as well. "Come on Brick just have fun." She giggled.

Ok maybe I am week but come on give me a break. There's an angel in bed with me. She crashed her lips down on mine. I didn't know what to do so I just starting kissing her back. We rolled over many times on the bed; fighting for dominance. I found the clip to her bra and gently took it off. She took her lips off mine and giggled "See even _you _can't resist Me." she started kissing my neck. After about two minutes of her doing that I literally couldn't feel that spot on my neck. She stopped and looked down at me "Why did you stop?" she questioned. Her eyes then started to glow with determination. She went back to kissing my lips but her hands went for my boxers. I knew exactly what she wanted. She slid them down my legs then they were off. Well as long as she still had hers on I was in good shape, but me and my stupid guy instincts. I couldn't resist any longer so what's the first thing I do, I practically rip her panties off of her.

"Go ahead Brick you know you want to." Blossom whispered in my ear.

Of course that didn't help. I felt my-self grow hard under Blossom. OH CRAP! I flipped her over not being able to resist the temptations. I felt Blossom relax under me, like she was waiting for me to enter her.

* * *

**Cliffhanger, Sorry I guess you'll have to find out what happens next time. ^_^ so review! So tell me what you think Brick might do in this situation. i would love to hear what you think he should do ^_^**


	7. naughy Buttercup & Bitchy Bubbles

**Ok thx to everyone who reviewed but special thx to animeskullgirl16 who gave me a good idea for this chapter and the next one. Hope you like it and this is before Boomer and Butch screamed/yelled whatever you want to call it.**

* * *

**Butch's POV**

"Uuuuh...where am i?" I groaned

"You're in heaven." I heard a voice coo

I opened my eyes to see a girl sitting next to me with only a bra and panties on. Sometimes I wonder why these things happen to me. But that's when I realized I wasn't wearing anything! The only thing I had covering me was a blanket.

"Don't worry, nothing has happened _Yet."_ She said crawling closer to me

Ok this wasn't just any ordinary girl. She had neon green eyes that matched her midnight black hair. It was BUTTERCUP!

"B…B…Buttercup."

"Yes Butchie boy." She put her chin on my chest making my skin crawl. Of course she had to notice.

"Your cold, aren't you?" she smiled "Well why don't I get under the blanket with you and we can share body heat."

"Uh…Buttercup I don't think that you-" before I could even finish the sentence I felt her skin come in contact with mine. She was actually really warm…no, what am I saying, snap out of it Butch!

"See isn't that better?" she cooed running her fingertips over my chest.

"I don't know yet." I said wearily

She then looked at me with seriousness feeling her eyes. "You don't like being with me?" she asked rage now filling them.

I honestly didn't know how to answer that question. If I said no she would probably kill me but if I said yes she would try and do "it" with me. Which honestly I wouldn't mind if it weren't for the whole enemy thing.

"Well?" she asked getting impatient

"I…I…I don't know." I said trying not to make her to mad. to late for that.

"Well you know what?" she snarled "You're going to have to deal with it, because your mine now."

When she was done she pressed her lips against mine and before I knew it I was on top of her. I felt her relax under me. She was completely necked with me. I couldn't stop my-self; it was like she was controlling my body with her kisses. The next thing I knew I had thrust my-self inside of her bringing pleasure to both of us. She was giggling which made me mad for some reason. I pumped harder and faster into her body. She was still giggling and it was driving me crazy.

"You're cute when you're mad." She whispered in my ear.

I then heard a long shriek which took my mind off of everything until Buttercup cupped my face so I was looking at her

"Don't worry Butch, just calm down and focus on me." she smiled "You know you want me." she purred in my ear

God, was I feeling so horny

She started to kiss my neck; well it was more like she was licking my neck. Feeling her tongue slither over my skin made me relax. It made me relax until I felt something sharp sink into my neck. A (manly) scream ripped from my throat. My vision was starting to blur and I was feeling drowsy. I was trying to fight it the best I could but it just wasn't working.

"Good night Butch." Buttercup whispered seductively into my ear.

* * *

**Boomer's POV**

"_Bubbles please you cant." I yelled tears filling my eyes_

"_Why not?" she snarled holding a knife to her own neck "You don't want me, my sisters hate me, so what's there to live for?" _

"_Everything." I pleaded "And I do want you, I want you to be there for the rest of my life. I screwed up Bubbles and I'm sorry." Tears where creating a stream down my cheeks._

_She looked at me with defeat filling her eyes. She dropped the knife and fell to her knees. I ran to her side hoping she was okay. "I do want you Bubbles; I've always wanted you, ever since that night that I saw you again."_

_She looked up at me tears flowing down her cheeks. She smiled and kissed me passionately on the lips. I kissed her back laying her down against the ground while I hovered over her. Our clothes where gone within seconds. I slipped inside of her thrusting in and out._

"_I've been waiting for this a very long time." She hissed in my ear_

_But that didn't make any sense; we already had sex with each other. So why would she say that. I looked down at her. She was showing no sign of pleasure, happiness, or pride just regret. That's when-_

"Ahhhhhh…!" I woke with sweat pouring down my face. I looked around to find my-self in an unfamiliar room. My eyes scanned the room when I noticed a girl. No, wait let me rephrase that, my eyes scanned the room when I noticed **Bubbles**.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep." She giggled climbing in the bed with me.

"Uuuuh…yeah." I said a little freaked out

"Well I think it's cute!" she chirped looking up at me. "Boomer." Her eyes went from excited to serious "Do you think we could start over?" she asked

The idea of starting over with Bubbles seemed like a good thing. She's not as annoying as I remember or such a baby. She was actually kind of cute. Maybe we could be friends and leave our past behind and just focus on the future.

I smiled down at her "I'd like that."

"Great!" her eyes became happy again

She sat up and held her hand out "Hi I'm Bubbles and you are?"

I couldn't help but smile at her. "Hey, I'm Boomer."

"Cool name." she chirped

"Thx, yours isn't that bad either." We both laughed

"Hey are you hungry?" she questioned

"Yeah I am." I smiled

"Well come on" she hopped out of bed making her long curly hair bounce. She walked over to the door and looked back at me "Well are you coming?" she asked

I got out of the bed. I wasn't wearing a shirt only a pair of plaid blue pajama pants. "So what do you want?" I asked

"Hmmm…I want" she paused thinking, she then looked at me lust filling her baby blue orbs "I want you." She laughed then lunged at me, making me fall to the ground. She was on top of pinning my arms and legs down to where I couldn't move.

"Bubbles, what are you doing." I asked trying to free my-self from her grip

"I'm going to make you mine." She declared sitting on the lower part of my torso.

I was still struggling under her arms. She bent down to my level. "What's wrong Boomer, scared are we?" she asked a smirk spreading across her face.

"Never." I snarled at her

She smiled then started kissing my neck. My heart was beating faster and faster until a shriek ripped from my throat. Something sharp had entered my neck making me yell and groan in pain. Bubbles sat up and looked at me but I couldn't make out her features, my vision was becoming blurry and I couldn't move or speak.

"I told you I would make you mine." She hissed in my ear "Go to sleep now and when you wake up will have some fun." She purred in a seductive tone.

* * *

**So whatch ya think. Next chapter I'm going back to Brick and Blossom. So review, review, review. ^_^**


	8. Glowing Green

**so i'm just going to get right to the story because i've got nothing important to say. soooo...here you go!**

* * *

**Bricks POV**

Almost two hours of this. I didn't know how much longer I could resist.

"Come on Bricky, just relax and have a little fun." Blossom purred seductively

Why did I get stuck in these situations? I mean come on karma, why do you hate me so much? First I get stuck with two lunatics for brothers, second I have to fight three girls, and third one of those girls decides to show up in my life again. Couldn't my life be normal? Wait a second; I'm not normal so how does that work? Oh well.

Blossom was so close to me it was very creepy. What made it worse is she somehow managed to get my boxers off along with her clothes. If you tried to fit the thinnest thing on Earth between us it wouldn't fit. Blossom clearly wasn't going to give in until I stopped resisting. One of us had give and at this rate that would be.

"Bricky please." She begged "You know you want me."

Ok so now that I think about it blossom is kind of hot. Her flaming red hair, soft plump lips, and sparkling pink eyes. Usually I didn't notice those features on her. the only thing I had noticed over the years was her body shape. I know say it, I'm a pig, but hey, I'm a 1 6 year old guy, I have needs, get over it. So maybe I did want her…a little bit. What am I saying! I can't like her. She's my enemy. You know what, screw enemies. I can't do this anymore. No matter how I don't want to do this I'm going to have to give in.

Right as soon as I was about to give into the pleasure of Blossom there was a big crashing sound. I looked up and there was RED. (I do not own RED. RED belongs to Dominator225). While Blossom was momentarily distracted I pushed her off of me and put my boxers back on.

I looked back at blossom who just laid there on the floor looking confused. I felt kind of bad but not enough to stay with her.

RED extended its arm for me. When I was in RED's grasped it turned into a jet and flew off. As I looked around I noticed both Boomer and Butch dressed *thank god* and asleep. I walked over to them. They both had bite marks on their necks.

"How the hell those get there?" I asked my-self

"I'm not sure but I think it had something to do with those girls that where with them." RED answered in its animated computer voice

**Blossom's POV**

This isn't fair! I stomped around in my room trying to think of a way on how to get my Brick back. I wonder if one of my sisters bit there mates, on cue, Bubbles and Buttercup walked into the room, both fuming by the way.

"Blossom" Bubbles screamed "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine." My eyes turned to Buttercup who was standing by the door. Her back against the wall and her arms folded over her chest. She was looking up at the sealing. She was kind of in her own world. I started to wonder if she was thinking about Butch. That's when I remembered.

"Bubbles did you mate with Boomer?" I questioned "Completely."

"Yes, but why is that important?" she asked cocking her head to the right.

"Because Brick and I didn't and I need some way on how to get to him."

"Ok well Buttercup mated with Butch completely to." Bubbles pointed to our green sister. She was staring up at the sealing still. I felt bad for her. Her first crush happened to be Ace and he was just using her. But now that she finally has someone he left her. What's even worse is the fact that she never was really big into dating. I'm saying that's worse because I think she didn't just because she was afraid of getting hurt. She said she didn't because she didn't have time but me and bubbles didn't believe her.

Buttercup then looked at us. Her eyes literally started glowing her signature lime green. "I'm going to find him." She snarled in a very low voice. For someone like Buttercup she's really pretty and she doesn't like that at all. It bugs her so much. All the guys would bug her so when we turned into vampires she vowed to kill all the guys who said anything about her being pretty, hot, or anything like that. That's why she goes for drunks. Drunken guys don't know what they're saying so she gets an easy meal.

"Don't worry Buttercup we'll get them back in no time." Bubbles bounced up and down like a little child.

Buttercup couldn't help but smile. We both started laughing then pretty soon we were bouncing up and down as well. Bubbles sure knows how to cheer us up. I remember when we were little and when we fought crime. I remember when we created Bunny. When Bubbles had named her we all started bouncing like rabbits shouting her name. We had a lot of fun then. But things had to change and we're vampires now and there is nothing we can do about it.

Now we're going to find our mates. We are going to hunt them down. When I find Brick I'm not going to let him go this time. I will fight to have my mate even if that means getting hurt. Brick will be mine whether he likes it or not.

* * *

**Okay guys. I know it was kind of short but I just figured this was the best way to end this chapter. Sooo….yeah! Well review and if you liked my other story Love Bites I put up a special chapter so go check it out and review that to. So well bye! See ya next time ^_^**


	9. Bold Blue

**Normal POV**

"It's been a month" a young red head yelled "Buttercup, what is taking so long?"

"I don't know" Buttercup screamed back

"How do you not know," she snapped "You mated with him, shouldn't you be able to find him?"

"Yes," Buttercup snapped "But it's harder than it looks."

"Sure it is." Blossom growled

"Damn right it is," buttercup folded her arms "Isn't that right Bubbles?"

Little did the two know, but their sister had not been paying attention to them but instead she had been walking from alley to alley trying to find a quiet spot.

"Oh Boomer," the blonde sighed "Where are you?" she sat on an old wooden chair, cupped her face in her hands. Tears started streaming down her cheeks.

In the corner of her eyes she saw movement. She looked over to see a little blonde boy staring at her a blue note clasped in is small hands. He had big crystal blue eyes and his hair was messed up and all over the place. The more she looked at the boy the more familiar he looked. She walked closer to him. "Do want something?" Bubbles asked

The boy nodded his head in a yes fashion. The boy walked closer to Bubbles and gently placed the note on the ground at her feet, not taking his eyes off of her face. His eyes stayed with hers the whole time he was doing this. The kid then stood up and walked backwards still watching the blonde girl as if he didn't trust her. When he came around the corner the kid ran not hesitating for a moment.

Bubbles bent down and picked the blue paper up with her dainty pale hands. She carefully unfolded it. The letter read:

_If you wish to survive then you must find him. Without him you will slowly start to go insane. The same with your green sister. The pink one will not be as bad as you and the other one, but if she wants to watch you die then she will find her __**so-called-mate**__. We are giving you permission to be mates with the food, but on one condition. They must be converted or we will kill them ourselves._

_Signed: S, Q, K_

Bubbles crumpled the paper in her hands and ran back to where her sisters where. The blonde was furious. Who could have such high authority to be able to tell us who we can and cannot mate with?

When she arrived her sisters seemed worried and that's when she noticed each of her sisters where holding a piece of paper each one in their signature colors. This has disaster written all over it. Literally, on the front of my note it said death, Buttercup's said tragedy, and Blossom's said disaster. Why hadn't I noticed this before when I had read the paper?"

* * *

Meanwhile, on RED's jet plane, 20 miles from Townsville.

RED was in his human form with Brick; RED was tall muscular brunette, with piercing blue eyes. RED had out a needle and was using it on Butch to extract a dark green liquid from the bite mark on his neck.

"Thanks for saving our butts RED" Brick stated to him,

RED had replicated some clothes for Brick using his nanobots.

"No problem Brick." RED replied.

"What are you doing?" Brick asked as RED finished extracting the liquid from Butch and was now doing the same to Boomer.

"Extracting the venom from your brothers, the Powerpuff girls have been converted into vampires and have mated with your brothers." RED explained.

"So THAT'S why I felt paralyzed around Blossom." Brick stated

"Pretty much." RED stated calmly

"So pinkies a vampire now, huh? Who would have thought a goody two shoes could become something like that."

"Yeah well, it's becoming very common lately." RED finished with boomer and put the blue and green venom in two glass tubes.

"So are Butch and Boomer vampires now?"

"No," RED walked over to me "I'm not sure what the venom was for but I will find out."

"So they were bitten but there not vampires?"

"Correct, the bites didn't even puncture their skin, it was more of love bite kind of thing."

"Wait, what?"

"It's more of a love bite." RED explained

"Oh god."

"What is it Brick?"

"Is it possible that my brothers are married to Bubbles and Buttercup just in a vampire kind of way?"

"Well it is possible, but I'm not sure if that's what it is."

"RED, you keep looking things up." Brick commanded

"What are you going to do?" RED asked

"I need to talk to an old friend."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter and for leaving you hanging. Well hope you enjoyed.**


	10. RaGiNg rEdS

**I got most of this first part from Dominator 225. So on with the story, and just a warning, it's a little short.**

* * *

"Bubbles, what the hell are you doing?" Buttercup demanded, walking over to the blond girl.

"Pacing helps me think." She replied.

"Fine, well I can't pin-point Butch, can you find Boomer?" Buttercup asked.

Bubbles shook her head. "No...I can't feel him anymore, it's like I never mated with him!" Bubbles stated fearfully.

Blossom came up to them. "Be strong Bubbles, you DID mate with him and we WILL find them! I promise you that!" The pink girl said her voice full of authority.

Bubbles managed to calm down and looked back at Blossom. "OK Blossom, I'll try."

Bubbles went back to tracking Boomer only to find nothing. She sat up heaving a sigh of fear. "This clearly isn't working," Bubbles whined "How are we supposed to find the boys before, you know, things happen."

Blossom and Buttercup cast glances at one another. Blossom bit her lip while Buttercup bawled her hands into fist, her knuckles turning white. "We don't know Bubbles," Blossom sat down next to Bubbles on a white plush couch "Maybe we should just take a break for a couple of days then try again."

"Ok Blossom," Bubbles nodded her head "Besides if this keeps happening I think I'll just give up on finding Boomer."

"Bubbles Utonium," Blossom spat "Don't talk like that, we will find the boys if it's the last thing I do."

Bubbles looked up at her fiery sister "Ok Blossom," she smiled "If you say so"

"Damn right." Buttercup spoke up "I didn't just bat my eye lashes a thousand times for nothing."

The girls started laughing, finally relaxing, and realizing what they had missed out on

* * *

(With Brick and mysterious friend)

Brick walked into and old worn down building. It looked as though it belonged in a horror film. He walked in through the door, even though it was only hanging onto the wall with one hinge. There was a small filthy kitchen, a messy living room with a bed in the corner and an old time TV in the middle of the room. Sitting in front of the TV was an old chair that was close to falling apart.

"What do you want." An old scratchy voice came from the chair

"I need to ask you something." Brick snarled

"Why should I help you," the voice came again, but this time it had confidence and authority "After all you and Brothers left me years ago, you little bastard."

"Shut up you old fart." Brick snapped "I have more important things to worry about instead of your feelings, like the Powerpuff girls."

"The Powerpuff girls," the owner of the voice slowly turned around in the chair facing Brick "I haven't heard of them in years."

"Yes Mojo," Brick smirked "Now will you answer my questions?"

"Why of course son," Mojo smirked and gestured for Brick to sit down. "Now what is it you would like to know?"

"How old where the girls when they stopped fighting?" Brick questioned

"Thirteen," Mojo answer "In fact they just disappeared altogether."

"Altogether" Brick whispered

"So have you finally found those brats?" Mojo countered with his own question

"Yes," Brick snarled "What happened to the Professor?"

"The police found him in the house, with two little whole on his neck, blood pooling out of each one."

"Cool," Brick chuckled "Where the girls gone?"

"Yes," Mojo folded his arms "The police thought it was them who did it to the professor."

Brick didn't know if these answers would help him at all but he stood up and slowly walked to the door, actually saying by to his "Father" and leaving. He flew back to the jet where his Brothers should be waking up soon. Brick closed his eyes, the wind hitting his face flowing through his hair. He felt so relaxed and at home. He thought of his brothers and him-self when they were younger. He thought of an innocent little thirteen year old girl being defenseless for the first time in her life. He thought of that girl now as a blood sucking creature of the night, drinking blood from people seducing guys just to feel them lose their life leave them right under her, or even luring drunk men to an alley and slowly and painfully draining the life from them. While thinking of those certain things Brick realized one thing, Blossom wasn't good anymore; in fact she was like him when he was younger. Foolish, confused, and _scared_.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is short, but I hope you liked it anyways. And if you haven't noticed yet, Brick is starting to feel bad for Blossom, and even start to like her, even though he doesn't know it yet. Well see you next time. ^_^**


	11. Blossom Finally Breaks

**Well hope you like it. There is a lot of red fluff. Personally my fave part in this chapter was Boomer and Butch, I definitely had fun trying to do them this chapter, so hope you like this chap. R&R**

(NORMAL-TALKING OR THINKING)

_(SLANTED-TELEPATHICALY TALKING)_

_**(BOLD AND SLANTED-DREAMING)**_

* * *

(**Brick's POV)**

I finally arrive at a massive space craft known as the "Morningstar" by RED. It's a massive dome shaped vessel with 2 large engines: one on top and one on the bottom. It also has 6 rectangular wings that are arranged so it looks like a star if you look down on it. At the tips of each wing is a missile launcher. On the main hull is a massive red line, which is the ships main weapon.

I climbed into the Morningstar through an opening through the top. I went up and down, many halls until I came to one door in particular. I opened the door to see RED in his human form and my brothers were finally awake.

"Hey," Boomer pointed at me "Since when does Brick have three heads?"

Butch cocked his head to the side and started giggling like a little girl. I stared at RED waiting for an answer as to why they were acting like this.

"I had to give them laughing gas so I could run some tests." RED smiled, looking happy with him-self

I chuckled as well, watching my brothers do the weirdest things. RED sat next to me and looked at me, he looked kind of scared.

"RED," I questioned "What is wrong?"

"The girls have been trying to find your brothers, I can sense it."

"How are they doing that?" I narrowed my eyes

"Well that venom I took from you brothers, can lead the girls to them," RED explained "and I can't take all the venom out either because it would leave Butch and Boomer very weak and vulnerable."

I nodded my head, trying to comprehend this information. I finally understood Blossom only acted the way she did so she could get to me. And to think for one second that I almost decided to go find her. God how can someone look so innocent and…well not be so innocent. Blossom is smarter than I give her credit for. I mentally hissed making my-self even madder.

"_Now is that anyway to talk to me Brickie." a voice cooed inside of my head_

_I looked around only saw RED trying to handle my brothers. "Brick…..I'm inside of your head." The voiced hissed_

"_Who's there?" I hissed_

"_It's me Blossom." She stated dully_

"_Blossom?" _

"_Yes Brick, it's me, now do what I say, exactly what I say." She commanded_

"_Why should I?" I snarled_

"_Because I know all of your petty little secrets." She hissed_

"_Fine," I snapped "What do you want?"_

"_Tell anyone who is with you that you're going to go lay down for a while."_

"_Ok fine."_

I stood up and crossed the room to where RED was. "Hey RED, I'm going to my room, make sure no one comes in." I glared at my brothers who were still half drunk from the laughing gas.

"OK Brick," RED eyed me suspiciously but then continued with what he was doing

"_Happy." I hiss_

"_Ecstatic." She chirped_

_I followed her directions and went into my red and black room. "So what now?" I mentally hissed as I stepped into my room._

"_Lie on your bed and close your eyes." She instructed_

"_Listen, I would love to but after our last in counter-"_

"_Oh just shut up and do it!" she stated furiously_

"_Ok, ok, geez." I walked to my blood red bed in the corner of the room and laid down on it._

"_Close your eyes." She snapped_

_**I did as she said and soon I was in a deep sleep. Minutes later mist started to surround me. I was in a dark room all by my-self, other than the mist. I shuddered as it started to get cold. A light appear at the other end of the room. A human figured appeared inside of the light. I squinted my eyes, but despite my epically failing tries I couldn't make out the figure.**_

"_**Hello Brick."**_

_**The figure was gone but I felt a breath against my neck. "Blossom I hissed."**_

"_**Good Boy," she purred "You deserve a treat." She licked my neck seductively**_

"_**What do you want." I growled trying to keep my voice from shaking**_

"_**I want to talk." She simply stated walking around to where I could see her**_

"_**Talk," I spat "Why do you want to talk, don't you have some man to kill?"**_

"_**Ahhhhhh, so you know about me being a vampire?" she smirked revealing to hidden fangs**_

"_**Y...Yes, I do"**_

"_**Well good, I can come right out with this then," she looked down at her shoes, then back at me. Her eyes were scared and unforgiving all at the same time. "I need you Brick, much more than you know. My sisters need your brothers."**_

"_**Why?"**_

_**She took a deep breath again, "Not only do we need you three but you guys need us. We have bosses and if we don't get you guys back well then, Bubbles and Buttercup might possibly die, for good this time, and our bosses will turn you into vampires. But that won't happen if you come and stay with my sisters and I."**_

_**I could tell she was hurting on the inside; it was hurting me just to see her this way.**_

"_**Listen," she continued "I had you come into your room for a reason. I wanted to tell you this face to face, but since I didn't know where you were I had to do it this way.**_

_**I nodded and walked up to her. I wrapped my arms around her in a hug. Even I couldn't stand to see someone so strong, so weak, especially Blossom. I knew she was confused with what I was doing but I didn't care, I just continued to hold her in my arms. Usually I would have felt a heartbeat and warm skin, but Blossom wasn't normal, and oddly enough that what I like the most about her.**_

* * *

**Well once again R&R. hope you enjoyed so do me a tiny little favor and click the review button right down there *Points to review button* ^_^**


	12. Here Comes The Dogs

Sorry for the wait and sorry that this is kind of a short chapter but R&R anyways.

* * *

_**(Brick's POV)**_

After talking with Blossom for a while I got up and walked to the door. I think I understood where she was coming from. The professor was killed by vampires, and those vampires converted the puffs because the vampires figured that since the girls already had powers they would be even stronger with vampire abilities. And the girls are the most powerful vampires but they still have weaknesses that their bosses know, and use to get what they want.

I walked into the room were my brothers and RED were. Boomer and Butch are back to normal; well not until they hear what I've got planed.

All eyes were on me, I took a deep breath "I'm going to see Blossom."

Three pair of eyes widened in shock "What!" Butch yelled as he stood up from the couch

"Yeah are you nuts!" Boomer shouted

"No, because you're going with me and Butch is coming as well." I explained

"Hey I don't remember signing up for this." Butch argued

"Well you have to Butch," RED spoke "It's the only way to solve things."

Boomer and Butch frowned but went along with it. We backed our things and headed for the bad side of Townsville. When we arrived there were many homes-less people and thugs. We waited in an abandoned factory for about fifteen minutes before three figures landed in front of us. I recognized the piercing green eyes of Buttercup, the shiny Blond hair of Bubbles, but the one thing that strikes me the most was Blossom and her beautiful curves. I shuttered and walked forward.

"Well we are here," i gulped

The girls stepped forward from the shadows so my brothers and I could see them more clearly. But the girls that stepped forward were not the Powerpuff girls at all. In fact they were far from it. "Who the hell are you?" Butch Barked

"I'm Berserk," I red head girl with hot pink eyes pointed to her-self "this is Brute," she pointed to a girl with black hair and army green eyes, "and this is Brat," she pointed to the last girl whom had blond hair and aqua blue eyes.

"What the hell do you bitches want?" I snarled

"Simple," Berserk smirked "if you fly with the bats, you get bit. But if you run with the dogs you get protection."

My eyebrows furrowed, was she trying to say I shouldn't trust Blossom

"Don't you mean, if you lay with the dogs you get fleas." I heard a familiar voice hiss from behind me. My brothers and I turned around and there stood three familiar faces, the one face I wanted to see the most.

"Well girls look what we have here," Blossom snarled completely ignoring us

"It looks like three bitches to me." (A/n: that's what a female dog is called) Buttercup snickered

"Well Blossom long time, no see." Berserk glared at Blossom

I could feel the tension around me was becoming stronger and so I took my brothers out of that way of the girls. If knew better there was going

to be a battle

* * *

Well sorry about it being short but I figured it was better than running the next chapter so here you go. Review pretty please with cherries and sprinkles and hot fudge on top.


	13. Blood Shot Tear Drop

**Well I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long but I was kind of having writers block and yeah I know your probably thinking *yeah, yeah, excuse, excuses* but just be glad that I finished this chapter, oh and for my fellow Americans HAPPY 4TH OF JULY! Be safe and enjoy the fireworks**

* * *

**(Butch's POV)**

Damn this was not going to be good. Buttercup was so going to kick Brute's ass, but Brute looked tough. It could go either way, the puffs had smarts and speed, but the punks had strength and protection.

Brick told me and Boomer to step back and we did, but because of my awesome hearing I could still tell what they were saying

"You know Blossy; this would be a lot easier if you just hand them over." Berserk growled

"Why do you want them," Blossom hissed

"Same reason you do," Brat giggled "after all I'm sure as humans they would want something that's warm and kind."

"Not cold and heartless" Brute snapped "Like you bats."

"We don't change into bats," Buttercup hissed, while barring her fangs "but that would be better than turning into a mutt."

Brute growled then lunged towards Buttercup, but she easily dodged the attack. Buttercup countered with a punch and hit Brute Square in the jaw. Brute staggered back a little and held her hand to her lip; Brute looked at her hand to see crimson liquid on her fingers. "You little whore!" Brute screamed. Buttercup was too absorbed on looking at the blood dripping from Brutes mouth to realize she was about to attack again. But before Brute could reach Buttercup, Bubbles slammed into the green punks shoulder causing her to fly into a wall creating a dent.

"One down, two to go." Bubbles chirped

I couldn't help but notice my little blond brother smiling. I shook my head at the thought of him actually rooting for his counterpart. Personally it just didn't seem right, but if I did have to pick I think I would honestly choose Buttercup.

Bubbles was soon tackled to the ground by Brat, Blossom was dodging every punch Berserk through at her, and Brute was (sadly) back up on her feet throwing Buttercup into a wall. My brothers and I could tell the girls were getting tired, their eyes were blood shot while their punches where becoming slower. Not only that but I was starting to guess that they were also hungry, each time one of the punks would get a cut and start bleeding one of the puffs would stop and stare at the wound.

I had it fixed into my mind that I was going to help Buttercup no matter how much she would hate me afterwards. Once she was close enough I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the side.

"What the hell are you doing?" she screeched

"Helping you," I growled "you're hungry and tired, I can tell."

"So," she spat "I'm doing just fine, besides what are you going to do about it?"

"Simple." I looked around to find a broken beer bottle; I walked over and grabbed it. I sliced my arm leaving a deep gash with blood spilling out onto the ground

"Butch," she gasps in shock "what the hell are you doing."

"Isn't it obvious." I walked back over to her and held my arm in front of her

"I...I…I can't." She stuttered

"Why not," I was starting to lose my patience and I don't have very much to begin with

"I might not be able to stop," she explained "I could kill you."

"I don't give a damn." I could see her bottom lip was raw from her fangs rubbing against them with hunger; she was trying to hold it back. Plus I could just barely see her fangs were starting to grow to where they were _very_ visible.

She looked at me "Fine," she said weakly "it might hurt a little."

I nodded and she took my arm, her fangs were completely out now and there was no mistaking she was a vampire. She bit into my arm, and I couldn't help but let out a whimper. God when she said it was going to hurt she wasn't kidding, all though it might hurt a little was underestimating how much it actually hurt.

I could fill her draining me of my blood, but then the worst thing happened.

"Oh My God!" Brute screamed

Buttercup looked up, her eyes where now back to their normal color but the blood dripping from her fangs, and the giant gash down my arm was not helping the situation. I quickly stood in front of Buttercup shielding her.

"Don't touch her." I warned with a slight hiss

"But she was s…su…sucking your blood." She stuttered

"I was let-" before I could continue Berserk interrupted

"Punks!" she screamed "let's go"

"But what about the boys?" Brat asked, glaring at Bubbles whose fangs were still bared and hissing

"We will get them later." And with that all three of the girls ran off into the night

"Well that was fun." Boomer smiled

We all looked at him and shook our heads except for Bubbles who was giggling like an eight year old

* * *

**Well sorry if you didn't like the fight scenes, I'm not all that good with those kinds of things yet so yeah, other than that I hoped you enjoy and please review i really want to here what you have to say, and if you have any advice or ideas, im all ears**


	14. I Feel Sick

Hey you guys! Nice to see you all again….well I just want to thank Dominator225 for this chapter, so round of applause please (wooo hooo!) well to the story

* * *

(Boomer's POV)

Well we finally arrived at what looked like a giant mansion. It was kind of embarrassing getting there though, the girls carried us. We walked in my brothers and me taking in every little detail possible, including the people and if we could we tried to figure out what kind of monsters they were.

"You know that's considered rude right?" Bubbles smiled back us, clearly thinking that my brothers and I were amusing at the moment.

"Oh…umm sorry." Brick whispered softly

"Its fine," Blossom reassured him "Just make sure not to piss them off any time soon and you'll be okay."

I laughed as his eyes went round and huge, Butch wasn't paying attention on the other hand, and he was more intrigued at the hugeness of the mansion.

"So how many kinds of monsters live in this place." Butch asked

The girls looked at one another "About 2oo species." Buttercup answered, she looked kind of bored as though it was obvious

"Well that's a lot," I gulped. Bubbles was by my side in an instant, her little arms wrapped around my torso

"Trust me, its okay most of them are good anyways." She giggled and kissed me cheek, I felt my face heat up, and I could tell Butch and Brick were trying not to laugh.

"Well Bubbles, why don't you and Buttercup go and introduce Butch and Boomer to some of our friends." Blossom suggested

"And where exactly will we be?" Brick asked cautiously

Blossom giggled a little "Taking care of unfinished business," Bricks eyes got big and I could tell he was scared and apparently so did Blossom "Don't worry Brick it will only hurt for a second."

"What part," he snapped "the sex or the whole biting my neck part!"

"I guess you'll have to see now won't you." She traced her finger across his chest, than took him by his hand and started walking away.

Bubbles and Buttercup started walking away, Butch and me not far behind.

"Sooo…..where are we going?" Butch asked

Buttercup looked at him and smirked "you and I are going to the garden."

Butch looked disappointed "the garden?"

"Yup," she winked at him than began walking away

I could tell Butch was as confused as hell and didn't have a clue whether to go with Buttercup or stay with Bubbles and I, but in the end he sucked up his pride and went with Buttercup

I turned to Bubbles "so where are we going?" I asked

She thought for a moment then she looked up at me "the kitchen." She said simply

My cocked my head to side "why the kitchen?"

"Because I'm starving, and could really use a glass of AB positive." She turned and walked away, I chased after her

"B-b-but that's a blood type, so you mean-."

"I mean I really need blood right now, and I'm going to find it in the kitchen where I always do." she snapped

I flinched at harshness in her voice. She looked down at her feet, her eyes sad and tired

"I'm sorry Boomer, I didn't mean to yell." She apologized

"It's okay," I gently touched her shoulder, she turned around to look up at me "we all have moments like that."

"Yeah I guess so." She walked away slowly

"So, ummm what's up?" I asked, stupidly may I add

She looked at me like I was crazy, and I'm pretty sure at this moment I am "Umm….nothing." she then walked through a big swinging door, I followed.

"WHOA!" I yelled in amazement "this is a kitchen?"

She giggled "yes, it's the biggest one we have." She smiled at me has I looked around the gigantic place

"I feel like I'm in some professional kitchen." As I stared at the 'three' door refrigerator "is this possible?" I asked pointing to it

"Yes," she said as she grabbed something from inside "how else would it be here." she turned around a blood bag in her mouth

I guess right now isn't exactly the best time to be squeamish over blood, I felt my stomach tighten as the blood sloshed around in the bag

"Boomer," Bubbles looked at me concerned "are you okay, you look kind of pale."

I nodded a little too quickly, now I feel like I'm going to puke "you got any water around this place?" I asked trying not to look at the thick red liquid

She turned around a grabbed a bottle from the fridge. "Thanks," I said as I took it from her

"No problem," she answered as she threw the now empty bag away "come on lets go back to my room, you can bring the water." She smiled sweetly

There was something about that smile that made me want to fall to my knees and it wasn't the fangs, in fact they really didn't scare me as much as I thought they would

"Alright," I put my hands behind my head "I need sleep anyways." I saw her roll her eyes from the corner of my eyes, I smiled to my-self

Maybe living here wouldn't be too bad, well that was until I heard a shriek of pain and im going to take a guess but I bet it was Brick

I looked at Bubbles "eheheh….sounds like they are getting along."

* * *

Well sorry guys that it was shorter than normal but hey just be happy you got something…..review plz: D


	15. Lets get this started

**D225: Hi guys and girls! Im Dominator 225 and im doing this sex scene for Military Brat USA! I would also like to thank her for letting me do this (mostly because she's too innocent to do sex scenes properly! XD No offence.) So Military Brat, what do you think?**

* * *

_Normal POV_

Blossom was literally dragging Brick to her bedroom because he was too afraid of getting bitten by her and actually having sex with the very person who KILLED him a few years ago. So he was constantly hovering above the ground as he tried to break free of Blossom's grip, but she was solid and only had to give a light yank to get him back down.

"Brick, please stop being so immature and calm down." Blossom eventually said. "You didn't let me fly to the chemist to get a condom! I'm not fucking you without a condom pinky!" Brick argued trying to escape. Blossom then held his arm out away from her so that his face was only millimetres from hers, she then growled seductively showing her fangs which Brick gave a tiny whimper of fear.

"How can I make you my mate if you're wearing a condom Bricky?" Blossom asked. Not waiting for an answer she licked his cheek and shoved him in front of her. Brick then saw that they had reached her bedroom and that she had thrown him in. It had hot pink walls and no windows. (For obvious reasons.) Brick then turned to see Blossom lock the door and shove the key into a little box with a strange lock on the front.

"DNA sensor lock, means only I can open it Bricky so don't even think about it." Blossom explained before she stripped down to her bra and underwear. Brick then felt the same sense of paralysis he felt when Blossom almost successfully mated with him before RED rescued him. "Come on Brick, you can't loose it now, get a grip man!" he thought to himself.

"Here, let me start us off." Blossom purred. She then literally ripped his shirt right off his chest snapping him out of his trance. Blossom just giggled at his startled reaction. "There, now you take your pants off and I'll keep stripping for you honey." She stated as she ran her finger down his bare chest making him shiver. Hesitantly he reached for the zip of his jeans and slowly pulled it down. Knowing he was scared shitless of her, Blossom then began kissing him passionately in an attempt to calm him down.

Brick then fully regained his will power and shoved her back, Blossom was struggling now to keep her bloodlust under control. "Brick stop it! If I get too mad I'll rip your fucking throat out!" She threatened; her fangs were already poking out from beneath her lips. "Go ahead! At least I wouldn't be stuck with you for the rest of my life!" Brick retorted. Blossom felt like her own throat was on fire from thirst, but then she remembered that she had stored a few blood bags for just such a situation.

She reached into a cooler box that Brick hadn't noticed and pulled out a red bag. "I thought I'd need this one day." She stated. Brick was fine just looking at the bag since he made people bleed everyday when he and his brothers committed crimes. But when saw Blossom bite through the seal, he had to look away to keep his stomach from climbing out of his mouth. Once she was done she threw the bag into a disposal bin in the corner of the room.

"OK Brick, lets get it on now shall we?" Blossom stated. Before Brick could do anything to stop her, Blossom pounced him onto the bed and pinned him down. "Hey easy girl!" Brick demanded as she ripped his jeans off him. "Just relax Bricky and have some fun with me." Blossom said seductively. She smirked when she saw a large bulge in Brick's red boxer shorts. She then slammed her lips onto his neck, Brick hissed as he knew what was about to happen next, once he started feeling her tongue across his skin he knew it was time.

"Tell me Bricky; are you a screamer?" Blossom asked in between licks. "Is this for the sex or the bite?" Brick asked trying to keep his voice from shaking. Blossom didn't answer, instead she bit his neck which she had numbed as much as she could. Brick gave a rather loud scream as she marked him as hers, when she pulled away slightly Brick was groaning as his neck stung from half-numb pain. (Does that make any sense? Lol XD)

"I guess I am a screamer." Brick said blankly rubbing the area where Blossom had bitten him. "First love bite is always painful, but you'll like them eventually." Blossom cooed smiling down at him. Brick then sighed. "Fine, but no blow jobs, god knows how much damage you could do to my dick with those fangs of yours." He said as he took of her bra. Blossom giggled when he said that. "OK I can understand that, lets get on with it!"

Once Brick had fully stripped her, she crawled up so that her crotch was in front of Brick's face. "Since I can't suck your dick you'll have to lick my pussy Bricky." Blossom said in a slow and seductive voice. Completely entranced by the sight of her bare hips, thighs and of course vagina, Brick began licking her with no second thought. Blossom pressed her pussy harder into his face making it the only thing Brick could focus on. "Mmmm…that's good Bricky." Blossom moaned as she felt her new mate's warm tongue slide all over her pussy.

Now that she and Brick were both horny, Blossom crawled back down to his level and slid his boxers off. "I hope you're willing to fuck me this time." Blossom warned as she started kissing his neck again, this time it helped to numb the sting Brick still felt despite the fact the same person caused it. "Well it was a bit sudden last time, we were still enemies in my book back then, but now that I think about it…" Blossom stopped kissing him and looked right into his blood red eyes and Brick into her hot pink ones. "…Yeah…lets do it!"

He then flipped them both over so he was on top of Blossom, who knew what he wanted, relaxed her body. "Please be gentle at first, its only Bubbles who fucks men left and right, so im still a virgin." Blossom confessed as Brick positioned himself. "If my biology knowledge is correct, it should only hurt you for a few seconds before turning to pleasure." Brick explained, he then gently slid his cock into Blossom's pussy, she moaned as she felt his body heat blaze her vaginal walls, Brick was feeling her pussy contract round his cock, a sudden rush of heat and pleasure flooded through them both as he sank deeper inside Blossom. Despite the fact that Blossom's skin was freezing cold to Brick, her pussy was on fire.

"Holy crap it's so hot and tight!" Brick stated in a slightly dazed voice. Blossom pressed her breasts into his chest to gather more body heat, wrapped her arms round his neck and her legs round his midsection to steady herself. "Mmmm…god your cock is huge Brick, also have you been working out?" She asked eyeing his abs. "Maybe." Brick said playfully, he then began to pump her crotch, slowly at first, but they got faster and deeper with every thrust. Blossom could only moan and grind her hips into Brick's waist as she was pounded by him.

Blossom then started kissing all over his face, neck and upper chest area. This stimulated Brick to instinctively fuck her harder and faster like his life depended on it and since Blossom was a vampire it probably did. "Oh god Blossom, is that aphrodisiac on your lips? I just can't stop!" Brick stated, he was on his knees now with Blossom's limbs wrapped round him and her torso, crotch and face pressed right up to his own body as much as she could. "No it's not Bricky, its just you wanting more of me." She whispered right into his ear. Of course this just made Brick hornier and he kept on fucking her harder, she was almost screaming now with her moans increasing in volume and frequency.

Brick kept on fucking Blossom for a good 5 minutes until his thighs stated aching. "Damn, I haven't cum yet." He groaned, Blossom response was to flip them so she was on top of Brick. "Well if you're tired let me take over honey." Blossom whispered sexily, she then started bouncing on Brick's member, Brick couldn't focus on anything when she started doing that, pure out of heaven pleasure flooded his body as Blossom rode him cowgirl style.

* * *

**militarybratUSA: Yeah so my innocent little brain couldn't handle writing this chapter so my good friend Dominator225 wrote it for me :) THANK YOU! PLZ REVIEW, THAT WOULD BE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED**


End file.
